


Snow Days

by SkiesTheKye



Series: Sweet Prince [4]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Christmas, Little Space, Snow, Snow Angels, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesTheKye/pseuds/SkiesTheKye





	Snow Days

The dorm had been quite for an hour, the longest recorded time of peace since Mark had come out as a Little.

All of them, minus Mark (thank God for nap time), were lounging in the living room enjoying their down time. The three youngest were curled up on the floor watching some drama Yugyeom swore up and down was the greatest thing he had seen, Jackson was quietly listening to his music, Jaebum was dosing off since sleep had been the last thing in his mind for the pad few months, and Jinyoung finally had the time to read. Everything was perfectly calm.

Until their baby bounded into the room

"Daddy! Papa! It's snowing!" Jinyoung sighed, setting his book down and shaking Jaebum awake. "Daddy! Daddy! Come yook."

"Prince why don't you calm down some." Mark shook his head, fluffy hair falling into his eyes.

"Daddy please come look at the pwetty snow with me." Jaebum yawned, stretching out his limbs.

"Just go love. He asked nicely." The younger sighed, standing off the couch. He didn't really see the hype over some snow, but he'd indulge his baby boy for a few minutes.

"Alright baby. Let's go look."

-

Jinyoung made sure all the boys, especially Mark, were bundled in their winter covers. The Little got cold get easily and he didn't want his baby to get sick.

The snow had been falling pretty heavily, sticking to everything. Mark skipped around them, hand and tongue out, trying to catch as many flakes as he could. "It doesn't snow much back home does it Markie?" BamBam asked, trying to make sure the Little didn't fall.

"Nope. It rains a lot. And the sun always wants to play. Ooh, GaGa! Can we make snowy mans?" Jackson laughed, scooping up the Little.

"Of course sweetheart. We can make all the snowmen you want."

-

They had stopped at the park to let Mark enjoy the snow. They had never seen the boy so excited before. Jaebum had even decided to call Taehyung to see if they could bring Jimin aroun. It had been a while since Mark had seen his Little friend.

Eventually The small pinkette and his caregivers arrived and the 'families' merged together.

Jimin squealed once his eyes locked onto Mark and Yoongi couldn't keep his hold on the boy. "Markie!" The sandy blonde looked up from where he was admiring Youngjae's snow angel to find the person who called his name.

"Jiminnie!" He squealed, throwing his arms open for the other Little. The pinkette engulfed him in a hug, giggling. Mark pulled away, pointing at the ground. "GaGa was gonna help make snowy mans. Wanna make one too?" Jimin nodded eagerly.

"Yes. Yes. Pwease!"

-

"This was a great idea Jaebum-ssi. He'll be worn out by the time we get home. I might actually sleep tonight." The younger laughed, nodding.

"That had been the plan. Mark wouldn't stop talking about it. Thought it was a good idea to give him a playdate to burn out all his Energy." The group looked out at their Littles playing. Jimin and Mark were building a snowman to complete with Jackson and Namjoon's.

"Ours is better."

"We're cuter!"

Minutes passed and Jackson finally gave into the two Littles saying, "It's too cute, you win." Jimin giggled, giving Mark a high five before tugging him back to their caregivers.

"Daddy, it's cold." Mark pouted, pressing his mitten covered hands against his face. Jinyoung picked up the Little, sliding him onto his lap.

"Oh no. I can't have my baby cold. What would I do if he got all frozen?" Mark giggled softly. His Daddy was being silly again. "Let's say bye to Jimin-ah and I'll make sure you get all toasty."

-

"Did you have fun today baby?" Jaebum was tucking the Little in that night as it had been a while since he got the chance to do so.

"Yeah! I like snow Papa. But I think I like hot chocolate more." The brunette chuckled, kissing Mark on the forehead.

"I bet. Goodnight sweetheart." Mark yawned, turning away from Jaebum. He hoped for more snow days like today as sleep tool over his body.


End file.
